powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Star Raiders
Power Rangers Star Raiders is RocketKnight777's fanfiction take on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger that merges story aspects of it and Power Rangers Super Megaforce Synopsis The Zanyack Armada, led by Prince Vekar Gill, comes to Earth with plans to conquer and destroy it in the name of Emperor Mavro Gill. To their surprise, the wanted space pirate Mervallus is also on Earth looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Now, followed by a ragtag crew of Earthlings and armed with the powers of past Power Rangers; Mervallus will fight against the Empire that has been hunting him to protect what is starting to feel like his new home. Characters Rangers Allies Navi The United People of the Stars *King Dex Mega Rangers Alternate Mega Rangers Legends (in order of appearance) Coming soon Zanyack Empire *Emperor Mavro Gill ** Prince Warz Gill **Science Officer Levira **Chief of Staff Damaras **Head of Security Barizorg ***X-Borgs ***Bruisers *Basco **Sallee *Captain Graveley Jones **Alta, Tinair, and Bazz Arsenal Morphers *Cellraider Morpher *Silver Cell Morpher *Metallix E-Phone Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Keys Sidearms *Raider Cutlass *Raider Blaster *Silver Trident *Metallix Sword *Metallix Shield Zords Star Raider Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Star Galleon◆ *Star Flyer◆ *Star Semi◆ *Star Racer◆ *Star Sub◆ Quantum Rex Megazord◆ Metallix Battlezord◆❖❖ *Super Starship◆ *Gargantis the Attack Mobile Carrier❖ *Sky Base❖ Great Powers *Mystic Dragon *Delta Runner *Red Lion Wildzord * Lion Animal Spirit❖ Episodes #'A Space Pirate Appears': Captain Mervallus has arrived at a backwater planet called Earth, believing it holds the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The problem is that it's also the target of the Zanyack Empire. Can he and his new crew of Earthlings beat back the first wave of of The Armada? Notes This fic was spawned by the writer's slight dislike for the approach Saban took with the adaption of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers; though elements of the original and Super Megaforce are used within the series. Despite mainly using elements from Gokaiger, the fic mainly uses the timeline set by US versions of the shows, including adding the Titanium Ranger to the Sixth Ranger Powers (compensated for by moving Robo Knight to the Extra Rangers) and the removal of the New Powers that represent unused Sentai series, save for those that will be adapted into future fics by the author. Some aspects and hints for future fics from Rocket Knight 777 are also included within various chapters and actions. *One such example is the appearance of an adult Justin Stewart and his mention of moving to Fort Fairchild, the set location for Power Rangers EDP. *Another example is during the S.P.D. tribute chapter which shows Jack Landors with a new team of time-traveling Power Rangers. *One other example is when Larry performs his finisher while using his Gold Silver Battlizer (as well as on the Battlizer Armor), six OC Sixth Rangers appear with the others, despite not appearing on his Morpher. Despite other possible rewrites of past seasons that may be planned, these additional "Sixth Rangers" are the only ones to appear. They are: **A green Megaforce Ranger armed with a weapon made of four different weapons, most visible being a shield, standing between RPM Gold and Larry. **A brown, black, and gold colored rattlesnake-themed Jungle Fury Ranger with a collapsible Kwan Dao standing opposite the Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger. **A black and white Skyforce-like Ranger opposite the Gold Samurai Ranger equipped with a sword. **A white and gold Ninja Ranger with a falcon theme armed with a laser bow standing between Mercury Ranger and Lunar Wolf Ranger. **A gold and silver, griffin-themed, knight-like Lost Galaxy Ranger with a large claymore-like sword standing in the back and attacking last (before Larry's attack). **A Red and Blue Turbo Ranger with a cannon resembling the Semi Truck. He is seen standing next to Solaris Knight. ***As mentioned, the above six 6th Rangers do not appear on Larry's Morpher. This is because their Ranger Keys were not created at the time his Morpher was formed. When he does obtain their Keys, he morphes into that Ranger by placing the key into the compartment and simply pressing the scan button on the top of his Morpher (the button used by Gai Ikari to take pictures). This fic also features an OC Extra Hero, Isa, who uses the power of the Extra Hero Keys along with her main power from the other "Metal Heroes" who protected Earth (VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, and The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog) as well as heroes who have faded into obscurity (Servo and The Galactic Sentinels). *Because many of the above series never had a proper finale, it is possible that Isa will end up battling side-by-side with some of this heroes in order to earn their powers. Category:Series